


Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

by Gemology



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Edgeplay, Episode: s05e19 Now We're Only Falling Apart, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Now We're Only Falling Apart, Renegade Pearl, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: Pink Diamond asks Pearl to reveal exactly what kinds of things she’s been imagining.





	Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely self indulgent. I wish I was Pearl.

"When we were on Earth, you said something, Pearl. You said that sometimes you imagine things, even when I don't ask you to. You said you imagine things when I'm Rose Quartz but, what about when I'm me. Pink Diamond. Do you ever imagine anything about the two of us?"

"O-o-ohh!" Such a question caught Pearl off guard. "It's nothing, My Diamond." Pearl put a hand up to try to hide the flush that had already crept onto her cheeks at the mere mention of her daydreams.

"Come on, tell me." Pink Diamond encouraged from where she sat atop her chair at the Moon Base.

"It- It's not  _appropriate_ , My Diamond." Pearl stammered, wishing her Diamond would drop the subject.

"Oh really? Don't be shy,  _tell me_." There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

The words don't feel like a command and yet something tugged inside of Pearl, compelling her to spill her words. It seemed like knowing this information would make her Diamond happy, and above all that was Pearls sole goal in life.

"Well, you pick me up and hold me-"

"Like this?" In one swift motion Pink Diamond was cradling Pearl, holding her close. Pearl hadn't even heard her get up.

"Y-Yes and then-"

"Go on."

"And then you lift me up so I can kiss your neck, My Diamond."

"Uh huh?" Pink Diamond raised her a little higher, just as Pearl had described.

Pearl hesitated, considering whether she should continue her fantasy in words or in actions. She opted for the latter, gradually reaching up so one hand was steadied on Pink's shoulder and the other near the base of her neck, and inching forward ever so slowly until lips met skin. A shiver ran through her, it was hard for Pearl to believe she wasn't just imagining things again.

"What happens next?" Was that excitement Pearl heard?

"You raise me a little higher so I can reach your- your face." she continued.

"Mhmm."

"And I kiss your cheek." Pearl performed the action moments after saying it, gaining confidence as her Diamond coaxed her on to confess further.

"We look at each other-" Pearl's breath caught in her throat as she stared into those huge eyes, lost in their beauty. They stayed like that, for what seemed like ages. They had been this close, closer even, when they had almost fused, but the feeling was different now. Fusion was somehow different than the intimate moments that Pearl had imagined her and her Diamond spending together.

Pink Diamond finally broke the silence between them. "Is there more?"

"Oh! Lots. But are you sure?" This was what Pearl had wanted. More than anything in the universe. So many times while standing next to her Diamond, watching her perform menial tasks, she had allowed her mind to wander and even fantasize. She knew it wasn't proper or right for a Pearl to think of such things, but she couldn't help it. Now here she was being encouraged to act out such provocative thoughts.

"I'm sure. You're always so worried about making me happy. Don't you deserve to be happy too?"

"I- Oh, My Diamond!" Pearl buried her face in her Diamond's neck. Such kind words had not been part of her fantasies, but she couldn't deny that they were nice to hear. A bit too nice, perhaps. A Diamond shouldn't be stooping to her level. They- They shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong on so many levels but something about it felt so right and so- so-

"Pearl?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me everything. I'm sure." Pink Diamond repeated those two words again.

Pearl took a deep breath and nodded as a grin spread across her face. This  _was_  really happening. "We look at each other and you bring your lips close to mine-"

"Like this?" And now Pearl was close enough to feel her Diamonds breath, and she didn't wait long before she pressed forward, bringing their lips flush together. It was an odd match in size, but exactly as Pearl has imagined it. Pink Diamond held Pearl close to her chest, and everything was so overwhelming that Pearl almost forgot to breath until they pulled apart, both panting.

"What's next, Pearl?" Pearl could see the stars in her Diamonds eyes and knew this was for real.

"That's usually how I imagine we start but after that it gets more complicated. There are… Many different ways that things could continue." And all those scenarios came rushing into Pearls mind, so many fantasies that she could never have dreamed of coming true.

"Which one is your favorite?" Pink Diamond prompted.

Pearl gulped. If she could have possibly blushed any deeper, she would be. It took a few minutes for Pearl to collect herself, but at last she spoke. Slowly at first, taking the time to choose her words carefully. "You lay me down and piece by piece you remove my clothes, until I am fully nude and presented before you and then you- ah- you- you- do whatever you want." She hid her face in her hands.

"What do you want?"

Pearl looked up to see a mischievous smile across her Diamond's face. "What do I want?"

"Yes. This is your dream, after all. You've told me how it begins. Finish telling me what you've imagined."

Pearl nodded. "You bite me, on the neck and shoulders, gently at first. But I want more and so you try biting harder but you're afraid you'll hurt me, but you could never hurt me. Your hands caress my breasts until I wrap my legs around you because I still need more, but you're not ready to give me what I want yet and so then your mouth moves from my neck to take the place of your hands. So your hands hold down my hips because they just won't stay still and behave, and the louder I get, the more encouraged you are to tease me more."

She licked her lips and looked up, to see her Diamond still eagerly attentive. "You bite and even kiss more than just my neck. It's hard enough to leave marks. You  _want_  to leave marks so that later anyone who sees me knows that I'm yours. Not just as a Pearl but in… Other ways. You're laying claim to me and you want everyone to know that nobody else can have me but you. I belong to you and only you."

Pearl feels hot, and she knows that there is absolutely no way of hiding how flustered she's getting, but she can't just stop now. "Finally, because I've been such a good and patient Pearl- and it would help if you said so- your hand dips between my legs and I can at last experience relief. But oh, I've been so patient, I can wait a little longer, can't I? Everything feels so wonderful, I just can't help myself. I can't stop moving around and so one hand still holds me down firmly so I'll behave better. It isn't until I start to beg and cry out your name that I am rewarded with not one but two fingers. It's almost more than I was expecting but it  _feels so good_."

If Pearl has any regrets about all the things she's just revealed, she pushes them aside. "You lean down so our bodies are almost flush, so I can't go anywhere until you want me to. You allow me to put my arms around your neck and you cradle my head with the hand no longer needed to hold me down. And then your thumb, it finds my clit at long last and the bliss is almost too much. This is everything I've wanted for so long and I- I-"

Just talking about it was almost too much, so Pearl buried her face in Pink Diamond's neck. She almost can't believe everything she just said, but her Diamond had wanted her to, almost commanded her to speak about such things. There was no possible way she could lie and it didn't seem like her Diamond would drop the subject lightly. So there it was, everything laid out.

"Is that really what you want?" The voice above almost startled Pearl. She'd been so absorbed with replaying over and over everything that had just been said and being so anxious about what might happen because of her revelations, that she nearly forgot she was still being held by her Diamond.

Pearl swallowed, and then gave a faint, "Yes."

"Then why don't I give you exactly what you want?"

Pearl found herself being lowered to the ground and she couldn't believe this was actually happening. What she had been wanting for so long, what she had imagined dozens and dozens of times over. She would have never believed that her Diamond would actually-

She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly realized that yes, this was happening. There was Pink Diamond, starting to remove her clothes just as she'd described. They both knew what would happen after that but oh, there was so much more to come than what Pearl had specified. The two of them were only limited by their imaginations, and Pearl had just unlocked a completely new world for Pink Diamond to envision. Pearl's ideas were just the tip of the iceberg, and there was so much more that the two of them could explore together.

Tell me, Pearl, what else do you imagine?

"When we were on Earth, you said something, Pearl. You said that sometimes you imagine things, even when I don't ask you to. You said you imagine things when I'm Rose Quartz but, what about when I'm me. Pink Diamond. Did you ever imagine anything about the two of us?"


End file.
